Leah's Story
by Mrs.Lautner
Summary: What will happen when Leah comes back to La Push after two years? will she let herself fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**.

Okay, you can do this Leah you can do this," I whispered under my breathe. So far I had only managed to drive from New York to La Push . Now I'm trying to get up the courage to go up to my old home and knock on the door. It's only been to years not that much could've changed right?

I bet they'll be mad at me. I'd be mad at me. After all I hadn't contacted them in anyway over the past two years. I should've though. They have a right to know about Savannah. I looked back at my beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully in the backseat.

Okay here goes nothing, I thought as I got out of the car. I picked up Savannah and walked to the front door, it still had chipped paint on it. I used the calming breaths that usually helped me not to phase. I left that part behind me when I left La Push, but now I needed help. If wasn't for Savannah my pride probably wouldn't have let me come, but this isn't about only me now. She needs someone to take care of her while I get back on my feet.

I knocked on the door. It took about two seconds for the door to open but only about one millisecond for me to fall totally and completely in love with who was behind it.

**This is my first fan fic, so please tell me what I need to need to improve on and what I should continue doing. In other words review."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my two reviewers, LoveIt123 and ari11990. **

We just stood there staring at each other. I couldn't believe how beautiful his eyes were. It was like I could stare at him forever.

But unfortunately my brother had other plans. "Embry who's at the door," Seth called from the living room. "The most beautiful person in the world," he replied. "What?" I heard footsteps come into the hallway. "LEAH, YOU'RE BACK!" All of the sudden I heard 7 pairs of feet scrambling towards the door. It's just my luck that BOTH packs would be here. Now I was being crushed with hugs and questions. "Leah, Where were you?" "What did you do?" And of course all the commotion woke Savannah. So now I had 9 bewildered werewolves and a screaming infant on my hands. Great! Note the sarcasm.

"Leah, Is there something you want to tell us," Seth asked. "Um, well this is my daughter Savannah."

As soon as I said my daughter Embry's face noticeably dropped. It made my heart ache. Wait what? Oh no Embry imprinted on me. This is terrible well not terrible he's amazing and beautiful and… No, I can't go through that pain again. I can't let him get close to me.

Paul's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Sooo, besides the obvious what have you been up to." That earned a glare from Seth, Embry and Sam with snickers from the rest of the pack. I didn't care. It showed that some things didn't change, Paul was _still_ a moron. I wonder how Rachel's handling him. "Well, It's kind of a long story, I answered trying to hush Savannah. "We have all the time in the world." Apparently Paul didn't notice I was trying to take of a very tired child at the moment. "Okay, let me unpack and get Savannah to bed then I'll tell you everything." Well, _almost_ everything. They all agreed to that and went to the living room to wait.

Embry helped me carry my bags up to my room and get the crib opened, then I put Savannah to sleep. We worked on putting my things away in silence, but it was comfortable silence.

Every now and then I would catch him looking at me and when we were about to go downstairs he grabbed my hand. It was almost like he could sense I was nervous. Even though I would give anything to keep his hand there I knew it would only end in heart brake so I pulled my hand away.

The look on his face almost killed me, but I knew that if I picked his hand back up I would die. I barely survived the last two times. First Sam, then Mark. So instead of doing what I wanted, I did what was best and walked away.

I took a seat on the couch and waited for Embry to come down the stairs before I began…

**Please review I want to know how I did thanks.**


End file.
